Gold Bloom
'Gold Bloom '(tạm dịch: Hoa Vàng) là một cây xuất hiện trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2''. ''Nó được mở khóa bằng cách hoàn thành Epic Quests( một loại nhiệm vụ mới được cập nhật trong bản 4.6.1) nhưng đến bản 6.2.1 thì nó là cây cao cấp và mua bằng tiền thật 4,99$ Nó là một cây sử dụng ngay, và khi được trồng, nó sẽ lập tức tạo ra 375 Mặt trời cho người chơi Nguồn gốc Gold Bloom có liên quan đến loài hoa ''Chrysogonum virginianum, ''một loài thuộc họ Cúc. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 0 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Very Slow Gold Blooms produce a burst of sun all at once. Usage: single use, instant "Your botanists were so preoccupied with whether they could," says Gold Bloom, about nothing and to nobody in particular, "they didn't stop to think if they should." Chiến thuật Gold Bloom là một cây cực kì hữu dụng, nhất là khi bắt đầu màn chơi. Vì nó được nạp ngay từ đầu, người chơi có thể có "miễn phí" 375 Mặt trời, một con số khá đáng kể để thiết lập một hàng phòng thủ vững chắc. Chính vì thế, nó là một cây đáng mang theo trong Endless Zone. Tuy nhiên, thời gian khôi phục của Gold Bloom cũng là một điểm bất lợi rất lớn. Người chơi sẽ phải đợi rất lâu cho đến khi trồng được cây Gold Bloom thứ hai, thậm chí trong một số màn, nó chỉ có thể trồng được một lần duy nhất. Sử dụng Imitater hay khôi phục ngay bằng Plant Food là những cách hữu hiệu để giải quyết vấn đề này, và giúp người chơi có ngay 750 Mặt trời khởi điểm. Dùng Gold Bloom đi kèm với Moonflower trong Endless Zone cũng là một ý tưởng hay nếu người chơi muốn sử dụng các cây bóng đêm, vì Gold Bloom giúp bù đắp lại năng suất nghèo nàn của Moonflower khi được cho Plant Food. Khi có một lượng dồi dào Plant Food, người chơi nên sử dụng nó để khôi phục ngay Gold Bloom, chứ không nên dùng lên các cây sản xuất Mặt trời, trừ khi chúng được trồng trên các Ô Sức Mạnh, vì lượng Mặt trời tối đa mà một cây sản xuất Mặt trời tạo ra được khi có Plant Food chỉ là 250, ít hơn nhiều so với con số 375 mà Gold Bloom mang lại. Tránh sử dụng Gold Bloom làm cây sản xuất mặt trời duy nhất, vì người chơi sẽ chỉ nhận được mwatj trời từ trên trời rơi xuống và phải chờ rất lâu cho đến khi Gold Bloom khôi phục xong. Điều đó sẽ gây bất lợi lớn đến việc thiết lập hàng phòng thủ của người chơi. Thư viện ảnh GoldAlmanac1.PNG|Ghi chú trong Almanac, phần 1 GoldAlmanac2.PNG|Ghi chú trong Almanac, phần 2 GoldBloom.png|HD Gold Bloom ATLASES PLANTGOLDBLOOM 1536 00 PTX.png|Phần tử cấu thành Gold Bloom Seed Packet.jpg|Gói hạt giống thiếu nhãn giá goldbloomimitater.jpg|Gói hạt giống của Imitater Gild Bloom Quests Menu.png|Epic Quests của Gold Bloom Gold Bloom Unlocked.png|Khi được mở khóa Gokd Bloom Giving Sun.jpg|Gold Bloom đang cho mặt trời Gold Bloom Finished Animation.jpg|Gold Bloom sau khi cho mặt trời goldbloomendlesscard.jpg|Thẻ bài trong Endless Zone Getting Gold Bloom's First Costume.png|Khi lấy được trang phục đầu tiên Getting Gold Bloom's Second Costume.png|Khi lấy được trang phục thứ hai An Idle Gold Bloom.JPG|Gold Bloom không cho mặt trời (chỉ xảy ra khi đã hết màn) GoldBloomGameUpdate.png|Quảng cáo của Gold Bloom trong game Thông tin cơ sở * Tên tiếng Anh của Gold Bloom gợi nhớ đến diễn viên Jeff Goldblum ** Dòng ghi chú trong Almanac của nó được dựa trên một câu thoại của nhân vật Ian Malcom do Jeff Goldblum thủ vai trong phim ''Jurassic Park. ** Trong Epic Quests, Penny có nói rằng "The Gold Bloom is unstuck in time", câu nói này được dựa trên một câu trong Slaughterhouse-5 của Kurt Vonnegut. ** Một trong những trang phục của Gold Bloom cũng được dựa trên nhân vật này. ** Trong hình ảnh về các phần tử cấu thành Gold Bloom thậm chí có đầy đủ từ tóc, lông mày và kính của ông. Tuy nhiên, chỉ có đôi kính được xuất hiện trong game. * Giống như Power Lily, nó sẽ không hoạt động nếu được trồng ngay khi zombie cuối cùng bị tiêu diệt. ** Không giống Power Lily, cho Gold Bloom Plant Food sẽ không có chuyện gì xảy ra cả. * Gold Bloom là cây đầu tiên lấy được bằng một cách riêng ngoài cách mua (bằng tiền hoặc bằng gem) hay hoàn thành một màn chơi trong game. ** Gold Bloom cũng là cây đầu tiên lấy được bằng cách hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. * Mặc dù phông nền trong gói hạt giống của Gold Bloom theo phong cách của Modern Day, phông nền trong Almanac và bảng chọn cây của nó lại theo phong cách của cây cao cấp. ** Điều này tương tự với các cây khác được mở khóa thông qua Epic Quest như Electric Currant. * Gold Bloom cần 75 giây để khôi phục hoàn toàn, điều khiến nó lập kỉ lục là cây có thời gian nạp dài nhất, vượt qua cả các cây khôi phục "Cực chậm" khác (Thyme Warp và Power Lily). * Gold Bloom là một trong năm cây duy nhất được nạp sẵn khi bắt đầu màn chơi, các cây còn lại bao gồm Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Primal Sunflower và Moonflower. ** Trùng hợp là cả năm cây đều sản xuất mặt trời. * Gold Bloom cho 3 mặt trời lớn và 3 mặt trời nhỏ khi được trồng, tổng cộng 375 Mặt trời. * Nó có thể được dùng trong các màn có bom mặt trời, bất chấp đó là các màn cấm sử dụng các cây sản xuất mặt trời. Sun Bean và Toadstool là những trường hợp ngoại lệ tương tự. ** Kì lạ là nếu không chọn Gold Bloom, dòng chữ "You haven't chosen any sun-producing plants, are you sure you want to continue?" (Bạn chưa chọn cây sản xuất mặt trời nào cả, bạn có chắc là muốn tiếp tục không?) sẽ xuất hiện. * Trong Almanac, nó được ghi là có sức phòng thủ "Typical" (Bình thường), nhưng thực ra nó không thể bị giết bởi bất kì cách nào. ** Power Lily cũng có đặc điểm tương tự. * Nó là cây dùng một lần thứ hai có khả năng sản xuất mặt trời, sau Sun Bean. ** Nó cũng là cây đầu tiên dùng ngay lập tức có khả năng sản xuất mặt trời. * Nó là cây đầu tiên từ loại cây miễn phí được chuyển sang tiền thật * Hình đại diện của nó mang phong cách Modern Day nhưng trong bảng chọn cây thì mang phong cách là 1 cây cao cấp.Điều này đã được sửa ở bản 6.6.1 Xem thêm Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục rất chậm Thể_loại:Cây sản xuất mặt trời Thể_loại:Cây dùng ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây dùng một lần Thể_loại:Cây miễn phí